Harry's Wants And Needs
by Rosaroes Crouch
Summary: When Harry enters a singing competition at Hogwarts, all students go wild. All except for the one smug looking boy he wants. But when Harry puts on a remarking performance, will he get Draco? Of course, eventually! HPDM Slash.


**Harry's Wants and Needs**

**aka: Indie rock 'n roll **

**- - - - - - - - - - **

Important Note:

First make sure you have 'Glamarous indie rock 'n roll' by The Killers in your ownership.

Play it while reading – it will make the story come to life.

Otherwise reading this is just a waste.

(And you lack taste – winknudge.)

**- - - - - - - - - - **

As soon as professor McGonnagall had hung the yellow-couloured notice upon the board next to the Great Hall, everyone had been whispering. In the hallways, during meals, inbetween classes, in the common rooms and even while having lessons. Little sneaky notes that were passed to each other, speculating about the possible line-up. Some were expected regulars, but the thought occupying everyone's mind was whether _he_ would participate.

**The Annual Great Hogwarts Vocal Talent Show**

Next Saturday night in the Great Hall – at 21.00 hours.

_Show all of Hogwarts how good you are with a microphone!_

The majority of students were placing bets – would Harry amaze them once more with one of his hidden talents? The question that was brewing in everyone's head: could Harry Potter sing?

When the long anticipated Saturday had finally arrived, nobody seemed able to hold their curiosity back any longer. The whispering turned into yelling and subtle enquiries grew into bold questioning.

"Oi, Harry – are you going to sing tonight?"

"So, giving orally at the show?"

"Potter, got the enchanting vocals of a girl, do you?"

When the whole performance was about to start, Harry was almost relieved – hadn't he been so stressed out. He'd entered for his own fun, never suspecting Hogwarts would go wild and out of control. But soon enough his ordeal would be over with.

Taking one deep breath and a receiving motivating pat on his back, he stepped on the stage.

The whole crowd screamed with enthusiasm. It was him – the act they had all been waiting for.

Harry was standing in the middle of the stage with a stylish snug-fitting suit on. He was no longer wearing his glasses and his hair was messed up sexily. If someone would look really carefully, they'd notice a little glitter on his cheeks. Harry at least _looked_ like a good singer – he looked hot.

Behind him was Ron on drums and Dean on electric guitar.

Harry tapped his foot to the beginning of the beat.

"Glamarous indie rock 'n roll is what I want, it's in my soul, it's what I need. Indie rock 'n roll, it's time," he sang – with the most brilliant rocking voice. As if he'd never been anything else than a rockstar.

He held the microphone nonchalantly in his hand and stared into the crowd with a little glimmer in his eyes. And the crowd loved him – they were going crazy. Except for one smug-looking blonde in the corner. And he didn't feel quite as smug as he looked – not at all.

He cursed the fact that Wonderboy was blessed with more skills than he could count. As if saving the world wasn't enough – he had to play Mr. Gorgeous Brilliant Rockstar as well. Draco huffed – he was angry, not jealous.

"Oh, darling, isn't he fantastic?" Pansy prattled next to him.

"Bugger," Draco muttered and he was debating whether he'd leave of stay. Well, he does look almost acceptable in that suit. And then _that_ voice. Draco was glad he was so good in composing himself.

"Two of us," Harry sang – and suddenly the spotlights in the hall were turned on and Harry jumped on the tables that had been used earlier as a catwalk. This way his could get very close to the public that was watching him. At the end of the fourth table sat the Slytherins and Harry walked up to them until he'd reached the end of the table.

Fuck, since when did Potter learn how to read minds? He couldn't read his – now could he?

"Stay," he sang out – suddenly very loud," if you want to love me – stay." And he bowed towards the nearest table – locking eyes with Draco.

Why is he singing this to me – _singing_ for God's sake. A Malfoy does not get sung to – they don't like such plebeian entertainment.

"Oh, don't be shy, let's cause a fight like lovers do," he sang – almost purring of seductiveness. Harry couldn't help smiling as he saw Draco's mouth hanging slightly open of amazement.

Love? Lovers? What _is_ this?

But Draco couldn't help staring into those green eyes that were begging him to look. And just to pretend – even if it was for a couple of seconds – that Harry was singing this to him. For the sake of indie rock 'n roll only – of course

As quickly as he'd come, he walked away – back to the main stage.

"It's indie rock 'n roll for me," he continued singing and a background choir – consisting of Colin, Parvati and Padma – joined in. Ron and Dean showed their hidden talents to the whole school as they played like there was no tomorrow. They really put on a great performance.

The crowd cried out of dissapointment as the song ended. But before Harry left the stage he said something huskily into the microphone.

Draco didn't even realise the song had ended until he heard _that _tone in Harry's voice again. It was as if he was saying something very personal, whispering, as if he was sitting right next to him.

"Don't be shy, let's make it, two of us."

Every girl – including the odd blushing boy – in the Great Hall was burning with desire, hoping that was meant for them.

His heart had stopped beating. Was he turning crazy? If not – why did he imagine those words being spoken to him – and only him?

"Draco." Pansy nudged him without looking away from Harry. "Did you ever guess that Potter could be so – edible?"

"No. Pansy, no," Draco agreed, completely baffled.

Still a bit dizzy Draco walked out of the hall, with a similarly dazed Pansy on his arm. It was a good thing he knew the way to their common room blindfolded, because both of them weren't exactly able to watch where they were going.

That was probably why they didn't see Harry.

"Hey, watch out!" the newfound singer called out – net yet aware that it had been Draco.

"So – The Boy That Is Still Alive And Singing, planning a drastic change of career?" He hadn't lost his wit and still detested the Gryffindor – if not more. Pansy quickly walked on without her companion.

"Malfoy, for your information, I only sing for fun." Harry looked rather insulted.

"Ah, so the wizarding world will see its demands on a Singing Auror fulfilled quite soon?" Draco smirked.

"Argh," Harry yelled frustrated.

"Very clever response – really."

"I – hate – you!" Harry screamed and pushed Malfoy roughly against the wall.

"That feeling is entirely mutual," Draco whispered.

"Let's cause a scene, like lovers do," Harry sang – suddenly – into Draco's ear – almost brushing against his face with his lips.

"What?" Draco cried out – terrified. The bunch of students that was still loitering in the hall all looked up to where Draco's cry had come from – curious to see what had caused his unusual response. When they saw Harry they turned away dissapointed – just another Potter versus Malfoy 'battle'.

"_What_, did you say?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently.

"Oh yes, I heard you. You said _that _thing again."

"What thing?"

"The same as you were singing."

"Ah, you listened to me? How nice."

"How could I _not _listen, Potter. You and your little perky outfit." He pulled on Harry's collar. "And that song being clearly directed to me."

"To you?" Harry looked surpised. "Oh, Draco _honey_, don't flatter yourself. You do that more than enough."

"Oh, I see the Great Potter has discovered the charm sarcasm."

"It was just a song, I didn't even write it myself."

"Not only a liar but also a thief, that won't go down fell at the ministery. Anyway, the subtext was all about me." Draco folded his arm, leaned casually back against the wall and went back to looking smug.

"Uh – no – you – uh," was all Harry could verbalise.

"Aha!" Draco said, as if he'd just discovered the reason for Snape's hair looking greasy all the time.

"Don't look so self-satisfied."

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry." Draco's words were drenched with irony. He raised his eyebrows. "How should I look then?"

"You want _me_ to tell you how you should look?" Harry asked – this was just unbelievable.

"Yes." Draco smirked.

"Well," Harry started and a naughty smile appeared on his lips. "Look like you just caused a scene..."

"Ha! That's easy." Draco put on his 'I Hate Potter And This Shows How Much' face.

"... like lovers do," Harry finished his sentence.

"What?" Draco choked on his own breath.

"Look like you caused a scene like lovers do," Harry repeated.

"You're mad and you know it – right?" Draco enquired.

"Yes." Harry smiled impishly.

"So, can I leave now?" Draco tried to escape from Harry's body that was still unnecessarily close to his.

"No."

A frustrated sigh was Draco's response.

"Stay, if you want to love me," Harry sang, back into his rockvoice modus.

"Excuse me?" Draco had no better words for this ocassion.

"You heard me, Malfoy. I sang it to you, even." Harry bit his lip.

"You – you – _did_?" Draco stuttered.

"Yes I did."

"That was for – _me_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Oh, _now_ I understand. You felt the need to go from enemies to loves – _just because_?" Draco grunted.

"Don't be shy," Harry whispered against Draco's lips just before he pressed his tightly against Draco's mouth.

The Slytherin beacked away instantly.

"I am _never shy_, Potter," he growled, grabbed Harry and pressed him against the wall. Before he plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, he took a second to look at the raven haired boy. It _was_ time, the two of them.

"Thank god for indie rock 'n roll," Harry muttered in between lips, tongues and kisses. All he could register was Draco's warm body pressed against his quivering limbs. His reddened lips melting under the ferocious pressure of Draco's hungry male jaws.

Causing a scene like lovers do – on silver screens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Plus **thanks** to:

The Killers with their brilliant song 'Glamarous indie rock 'n roll' that made Harry into a rocking god

and Vladimir Nabokov for writing 'Lolita', out of which I took a bit for my previous-last sentence.


End file.
